doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Plutonia 2
thumb|right|Plutonia 2 MAP12 Plutonia 2 is a 32-level megawad for The Plutonia Experiment as an unofficial sequel. After being in development since 2000, it was released on December 31, 2008. The soundtrack consists of 27 new songs, and six songs which previously appeared elsewhere. The new songs were mainly composed by James Paddock and Jamie Robertson, with additional contributions by Julian Aubourg, Eric Baker, Paul Corfiatis and Stuart Rynn. The reused music consists mainly of Doom and Doom II music which had also been reused in The Plutonia Experiment, but includes one Doom track which was not used in Plutonia, as well as the Bobby Prince song "Gut Wrencher" from Duke Nukem 3D. Story After the failure of the Quantum Accelerator technology that brought the Earth to a second onslaught from Hell's denizens, interplanetary court cases showed the UAC's lack of ethics managing Gateway technology, so the corporation was divested of assets and many of its surviving officials were sentenced to years of prison. The corporation's substantial assets were assigned to the newly formed Union Aerospace Armed Forces, a multi-planetary security force in charge of keeping Hell from ever reaching our dimension again. To pursue its commitment, the UAAF developed a series of Hallion Colliders, devices that would supplant the ineffective Quantum Accelerators, ensuring that all interstellar teleportation would from then on remain isolated from any Gates of Hell. This project came under close scrutiny of the press, which dubbed it "Plutonia 2" in reference to the previous experiment. For some time, things seemed well, but eventually the UAAF, by far the greatest military force known to man, came under conflict with various colonies which accused the institution of overstepping its bounds and misusing its authority. This led to the recent state of interstellar guerrilla warfare and political plotting that has destabilized the UAAF, splitting it into various factions jockeying for power. ** Your situation ** After your successful mission to destroy the Quantum Accelerators and once again baffle the forces of Hell, you were accepted as one of the architects of the UAAF, but were eventually forced to renounce your chair in its committee after the use of excessive force was alleged in a dispute within an ex-UAC colony you were supervising. It wasn't really your thing, anyway. Too much paperwork. The worsening situation, however, did concern you, and you used your newly gained freedom from responsibility to play a role in solving some of the disputes the increasing rivalries produced. When things went out of control you proposed a plan, Operation Kick-ass, to correct the situation, but it was blocked when your public image was damaged by opponents, particularly with the much publicized study stating that repeated use of the UAC Berserk, Medikit and Stimpack brands of medical supplies could cause psychosis and paranoia in users who had already been through severe trauma. This has left you ostracized from the political arena, unable to intervene in a diplomatic way. ** Evil unleashed ** With you out of the picture, the political climate became even more turbulent. One day, news arrived that Hell's minions were back, invading parts of the Earth! Allegations and accusations flew to and fro as groups and factions blamed sabotage, espionage or the UAAF itself for unleashing the terrors once more. The guerrilla warfare became all-out war of all sorts; human against human, human against hellish monster, and even monster against monster. As everyone knows by now, you aren't one to sit by as all Hell breaks loose. The world has forgotten you, but you know you'll regret what will happen if you don't act now. You holster your trusty pistol, the only weapon you've been allowed to keep, and head off to the teleporter that will lead you to the Amazonian jungle, where you judge it will be easiest to infiltrate enemy lines. Levels *MAP01: Comeback by Adolf Vojta *MAP02: Jungle Spirits by Adolf Vojta *MAP03: Skull Island by Adolf Vojta and Pavel Tvrzník *MAP04: Filth by Fredrik Johansson *MAP05: Flooded Chapel by Adolf Vojta *MAP06: Collider Complex by Sam Woodman and Vincent Catalaá *MAP07: Enemy Caught by Charly Goulois and Vincent Catalaá *MAP08: Harmany by Tango *MAP09: Wormhole Zone by Adolf Vojta *MAP10: Cosmodrome by Thomas van der Velden *MAP11: Arch-Violence by Adolf Vojta and Thomas van der Velden *MAP12: Imprisoned by Kristian Käll, Thomas van der Velden, Sam Woodman and Pedro Arturo Gomez Blanco *MAP13: Hard Facility by Fredrik Johansson, Adolf Vojta and Sam Woodman *MAP14: Charon Eclipse by Alexander S. *MAP15: Where Hate Runs Red by Charly Goulois *MAP16: Predatorium by Adolf Vojta *MAP17: Nuclear Horror by Adolf Vojta *MAP18: Buckets of Blood by Adolf Vojta *MAP19: Hecknology by Sam Woodman, Jakub Razák and Vincent Catalaá *MAP20: Lurking Fear by Jochen Schneidau and Adolf Vojta *MAP21: Assassin by Pavel Tvrzník *MAP22: Locus Perditus by Erik Alm and Adolf Vojta *MAP23: Aztecorum by Joe Pallai *MAP24: Outpost of the Evil Dead by Erik Alm *MAP25: Black Ice by Adolf Vojta *MAP26: Plutopia by Thomas van der Velden *MAP27: Red Hot Sam Woodman, Vick Bobkov and Thomas van der Velden *MAP28: The Bloodwall by Alexander S. *MAP29: Ticket to Eternity by Adolf Vojta and Pavel Tvrzník *MAP30: The Gatewatcher by Thomas van der Velden Secret levels: *MAP31: Cybernation by Alexander S. *MAP32: Go 4 It by Charly Goulois and Thomas van der Velden Easter egg level There is an additional level that cannot be reached during normal gameplay, which is not listed anywhere in the game or the text files. To play it, you must add -warp 33 to the command line, or type idclev33 during gameplay. *MAP33: Chocolate by Eric Baker Soundtrack *MAP01: "Pyrarinth" by James Paddock (2:05) *MAP02: "Bloody Hell" by Jamie Robertson (2:39) *MAP03: "Gateway" by Stuart Rynn (3:23) *MAP04: "The Imp's Song" by Robert Prince (2:31) *MAP05: "Deadly Town" by James Paddock (3:12) *MAP06: "Sign Of Evil" by Robert Prince (2:31) *MAP07: "Rock The Building" by Jamie Robertson (2:30) *MAP08: "A Game Score" by Jamie Robertson (2:08) *MAP09: "Battle Strategy" by James Paddock (2:05) *MAP10: "Astral Dreadnought" by James Paddock (3:44) *MAP11: "Become the Hunted" by James Paddock (2:34) *MAP12: "Under a Crimson Moon" by Eric Baker (3:06) *MAP13: "Donna To The Rescue" by Robert Prince (1:54) *MAP14: "Sam's the Man" by Jamie Robertson (2:48) *MAP15: "Starting Out" by Stuart Rynn (2:14) *MAP16: "Come Out Fighting" by Eric Baker (4:17) *MAP17: "Night Run" by Stuart Rynn (3:58) *MAP18: "Silicone Dust" by James Paddock (2:41) *MAP19: "Slime Dweller" by James Paddock (4:16) *MAP20: "End is Nigh" by Jamie Robertson (3:59) *MAP21: "I will chop Mariah Carey's head off with a chainsaw" by Paul Corfiatis (2:46) *MAP22: "Deep Into The Code" by Robert Prince (1:59) *MAP23: "I Sawed The Demons" by Robert Prince (2:28) *MAP24: "Against God's Will" by Eric Baker (5:58) *MAP25: "Sanctified" by James Paddock (2:22) *MAP26: "Plutopia" by James Paddock (3:40) *MAP27: "Outpost of Destiny" by Paul Corfiatis (2:47) *MAP28: "Gut Wrencher" by Robert Prince (3:51) *MAP29: "The Hunt" by Jamie Robertson (4:53) *MAP30: "Cataclysmic Impact" by James Paddock (3:08) Secret levels: *MAP31: "Sinister" by Robert Prince (2:52) *MAP32: "Nobody told me about Plutonia" by James Paddock (3:00) *MAP33: "Wasteland" by James Paddock (1:55) Title/intermission screens: *Title music: "On The Hunt" by Robert Prince (1:22) *Intermission music: "Certain DOOM" by Julian Aubourg (1:20) *Victory music: "Wasteland" by James Paddock (1:55) File Plutonia 2 is contained in a zip file called pl2.zip. It is 5375859 bytes in size and contains 5 files: It has the following hashes: External links *Plutonia 2 homepage *pl2.zip * * * YT / Plutonia 2: Jamie Robertson soundtrack contribution * YT / Plutonia 2: James Paddock soundtrack conribution Category:Megawads Category:2008 WADs Category:PWADs by name Category:Cacoward winners